


Reveal

by waitingforyouonce



Series: New Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Bonnie kept their new relationship between them. It's not they have been hiding it. In fact, they have been seen out together all over Mystic Falls, but for some reason none of their friends or acquaintances are actually aware of the change in their relationship. It only makes sense that they find out through accidental circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

* * *

_**Caroline** _

Caroline comes over to see how Bonnie is doing. She feels that with all the drama that has been going on with Tyler and Klaus, she hasn't been a very good friend to Bonnie. She wants to make it up to her and believes that spending the day with her today a would be start. Caroline can hear movement and knows that Bonnie is awake so she calls out to her.

Bonnie comes out of her room wearing a robe with slightly damp hair, having clearly just finished taken a shower. She looks at Caroline in surprise and says "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my best friend was doing." Caroline smiles.

Bonnie smiles back and Caroline notices that there is something different about Bonnie. Her skin is glowing, her eyes have a spark that Caroline hasn't seen in while. She also seems more relaxed and a lot happier. Caroline is about to say something else when the bedroom door opens and she hears a familiar voice.

"Bonnie! Where'd you go?" Stefan makes his presence known and Caroline sees that he's completely naked with the exception of the towel that is wrapped around his waist. His chest is still slightly wet from the shower.

"You two are together? When? How? Oh my God. Wow." Caroline says in happy surprise.

Stefan smiles and looks at Bonnie for confirmation before they both begin telling her how they got together.

She takes a look at Stefan and notices that like Bonnie, he seems a lot happier and relaxed than he did the last time she saw him. Granted the last time she really saw him was when they were trapped in the library with Elena by Rebekah. Elena had just told him she wasn't in love with him anymore and that she was in love with Damon. After that he isolated himself from everyone and only came around when the day needed to be saved. She assumed that he was still dealing with the loss of Elena, but obviously he had been spending his time with Bonnie.

Caroline breaks out of her thoughts, smiling when she notices that Stefan has moved closer to Bonnie and is currently playing the sleeve of Bonnie's robe. "Wow you two are so cute together."

 

They both smile at Caroline their gazes eventually landing on each other. Caroline takes that as a cue to leave, but Bonnie stops her before she can even move.

"We should spend the day together like you suggested. I'm sure Stefan won't mind. Will you?" Bonnie smiles sweetly at him.

He mock pouts at her, but relents before going to get dressed. He comes out soon after fully dressed. He gives Bonnie a long kiss goodbye and waves at Caroline before leaving.

Bonnie watches him leave and turns to Caroline asking. "So what do you want to do today?"

Caroline loops her arm through Bonnie's and smiles playfully smiles at her. "Well first you should get dressed, then we can go shopping and you can tell me all about Stefan's stamina among other things."

Bonnie blushes slightly and heads to her room to get dressed; Caroline laughing behind her.

* * *

**_Jeremy_ **

Jeremy hasn't seen much of Bonnie lately No since she helped him get over his urge to kill Elena. Today everyone has teamed up because of a magical threat. They were successful in stopping it, but there were still some repercussions. They had to tap into dark magic once again and Professor Shane ended up losing his life. This time Bonnie wasn't the one that harnessed the dark magic, but he knows that Bonnie will be reminded of the situation with Shelia and her guilt over it will likely come rushing back.

He sees Bonnie outside with Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Damon. They are all finishing up outside before they head out. Jeremy opted to stay inside because he didn't know if he could handle being around so many vampires.

He sees Elena and Damon go off together and he isn't all that surprised. He loves his sister, but she can be a bit self-absorbed at times. Jeremy notices that Caroline has stopped to talk to Bonnie, but since she is still trying to help Tyler she can only stay very briefly. Caroline eventually does leave, but not before promising to call Bonnie later.

After that Bonnie is left alone with Stefan who is packing up the rest of the supplies. He goes to put them away and it is then that Bonnie begins to cry softly and Jeremy begins to rush outside to comfort her when he sees Stefan rushing back.

Stefan wraps his arms around Bonnie and hugs her tightly her head resting against his chest. He kisses her forehead and he begins to rub her back. They stand there for several moments embracing the only thing that can be heard are Stefan's soothing words to Bonnie. They continue hugging until Bonnie pulls back slightly to look up at Stefan.

"Thank you for being here" She says softly, her voice clearly affected by her earlier tears.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Stefan replies before kissing her quickly on the lips. He breaks the kiss and hugs her again before pulling away completely.

Jeremy hears Stefan ask Bonnie if she wants him to take her home. She shakes her head and no and asks if they could go for ride on his motorcycle instead. He smiles softly at her and says "sure" they both walk over to his bike and hop on. Bonnie rests her chin on his shoulder and she wraps her arms around his waist. Stefan starts the engine and they drive off. Jeremy continues to watches them until he can no longer see them.

He's surprised about this development, but also thinks it makes sense in way. They both have been isolating themselves from the group so the two of them bonding is almost inevitable.

* * *

_**Elena** _

Elena shows up at Bonnie's to ask her for help with a spell that she and Damon need. She doesn't knock, having gotten used to just popping in whenever she wants. Not that she has made an effort to see Bonnie as much since becoming a vampire and beginning a relationship with Damon.

She hears a giggle from the kitchen and heads that way assuming Bonnie is on the phone. When she gets to the kitchen she is unprepared for what she sees…

Bonnie is drapped over the counter, her hands clenching the edges. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy. Stefan is behind her; his hands gripping her hips moving them in sync with his frenzied thrusts. His eyes are also closed and she hears Stefan's soft growls.

Elena stands silently in the doorway, her shock making her go completely immobile.

Stefan continues to thrust wildly into Bonnie whose grip on the counter becomes even tighter.

Elena doesn't know how long she stands there, but finally after what seems like hours, Bonnie climaxes with a moan and her grip loosens on the counter. Stefan comes with a loud roar soon after and Elena can't stop herself from looking at his face. His eyes are still closed, but she can't deny the obvious bliss that is present on his face.

She watches as Stefan slightly rests his body on Bonnie's and nuzzles Bonnie's back before softly placing several kisses to Bonnie's body. He kisses the middle of her back, moving up to her shoulder blades, finally landing on her neck. He lingers there for a few seconds before he chuckles softly.

With that, Elena's shock finally wears off and she runs out the house unseen by Bonnie or Stefan, but not before she hears Stefan say "I love you."

She knows she should be happy that Stefan has moved on, but a big part of her always figured that he would always be waiting if she wanted him back. Seeing him with Bonnie has made it clear that he won't be waiting anymore.

* * *

**_Damon_ **

Damon is heading over to the place Stefan has opted to move to after everything went down between with Elena. He hasn't seen his brother much since and to be honest he hasn't cared much due to being so happy basking in his new relationship.

Elena came back without the spell they needed. She told him Bonnie was busy and assumes the witch refused because he was involved. It's been a few days since then and he needs the spell now more than ever so he's going to see Stefan. He knows that going to see her directly wouldn't work because she can't stand him. Instead he decides to enlist Stefan's help, knowing Bonnie has always been more receptive to Stefan.

He knows Stefan isn't happy with him especially now that he's in relationship with Elena, but figures that he can still use Stefan's feelings for Elena to get him to convince Bonnie to help.

When Damon drives up to the house he sees Stefan's motorcyle in the driveway and knows he is there. He gets out of his car and walks toward the house. The door is slightly ajar and he can hear the obvious sounds of kissing. He assumes Stefan is hooking up with some random girl and starts to push the door open. Damon takes a glance inside the house is surprised when he realizes that the random girl is actually Bonnie Bennett.

Stefan has Bonnie pinned against the wall his hands cupping her face; kissing her passionately. Bonnie is responding just as passionately. She breaks the kiss in order to breathe and Stefan begins sucking on her neck; his hands moving around her hips.

Bonnie moans and Stefan moves from her neck to kiss her jaw eventually landing on her lips once more. Stefan lifts Bonnie in the air; her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Stefan begins to carry Bonnie across the room presumably to find a bed when he suddenly stops. He places her on small table knocking over the lamp was sitting on top of it. They continue to kiss madly, tongues tangling until Bonnie breaks the kiss.

She grabs the hem of Stefan's shirt lifting it up; Stefan helping her by raising his arms in the air. Once he's shirtless, Bonnie begins to kiss his torso stopping to lick his nipples. It is then that Damon makes his presence known by loudly clearing his throat.

The two jump apart and Stefan steps in front of Bonnie protectively. Damon rolls his eyes and addresses his brother and the witch. "The former ripper and the witch, a very interesting development."

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan scowls angrily. He is still standing in front of Bonnie, but not quite as defensively as before.

Damon mentions the spell and finds out that Elena never talked to Bonnie about the spell. Considering the embarrassed blush on Bonnie's face and the awareness on Stefan's, he can only assume Elena saw them fucking. He doesn't know why she wouldn't tell him that, but that is something to think about later.

When he tries to use Elena to get the spell done, Stefan scoffs and tells him to ask Bonnie directly if he wants her help. To say he was shocked by Stefan's response would be an understatement.

Later on when he has the spell and is driving away he wonders just how things have changed.


End file.
